warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of Darkness
Hey! So I've decided to write this story, and it's basically about every emotion and stuff like that put into a warrior's point of view. Hope you like, and if this is good enough, I'll make part 2! ThunderClan Leader: Ravenstar-black tom with amber eyes. Deputy Fireblaze-bright ginger tom with green eyes and a paler underbelly. Medicine Cat Cloudfeather-white and pale silver she-cat with blue eyes. Warriors: Nightstorm-large black tom with amber eyes and a scar across his face. Falconpelt-dark brown tom with yellow eyes. Hawktalon-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Berrypaw. Brightcloud-ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. Thrushheart-dark sandy brown she-cat with amber eyes. Sunsplash-ginger and white she-cat with bright green eyes. Oaktail-brown tom with darker rings on his tail and legs. Tigerpelt-dark tabby tom with yellow eyes. Eagleflight-dark golden tom with dark amber eyes. Frostfeather-white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Mudsplash-dark brown tom with white patches and amber eyes. Lionfrost-dark ginger tom with white chest, underbelly and tail-tip. Willowpool-dark gray tabby she-cat. Sparrowthorn-brown tom with darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Apprentices: Berrypaw-dark cream and white she-cat with blue eyes (EagleflightXSunsplash) Cherrypaw-red and white she-cat with green eyes (EagleflightXSunsplash) Beetlepaw-black tom with blue eyes (RavenstarXThrushheart) Blackpaw-black and white tom (RavenstarXThrushheart) Bramblepaw-dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes (RavenstarXThrushheart) Queens: Leopardsong-dark golden she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mother to Nightstorm's kits, Duskkit (dark golden tabby she-kit) and Mothkit (dark golden she-kit with black tabby stripes) Honeystripe-cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Expecting Lionfrost's kits. Snowface-pale brown she-cat with a white muzzle, ears, paws, and tail-tip. Expecting Oaktail's kits. Elders: Twigfoot-brown tom with amber eyes. Firepelt-ginger tom with green eyes. Tawnyflower-tawny and white she-cat with yellow eyes. ShadowClan Leader: Shadestar-dark brown tom with amber eyes. Deputy: Darkleap-black tom with white paws, chest, underbelly and tail-tip. Medicine Cat: Skyfern-white and gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Dewpaw. Warriors: Badgerclaw-black and white tom with icy blue eyes. Vineclaw-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Marshwhisper-gray tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice-Cinderpaw. Rowanpool-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Pinewhisker-small dark brown tom with yellow eyes. Brackenpelt-dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Ashfall-gray tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes. Dustflower-pale brown she-cat with amber eyes. Blackpelt-black tom with green eyes. Thistlefang-black tom with faint streaks of white on his sides. Apprentice-Nightpaw Boulderfur-dark gray tom with blue eyes. Ivyheart-dark tortoiseshell she-cat. Darkwing-black she-cat with bright amber eyes. Apprentices: Dewpaw-light gray tabby tom (BoulderfurXDustflower) Cinderpaw-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (BoulderfurXDustflower) Nightpaw-black she-cat with green eyes (BadgerclawXDarkwing) Queens Darkcloud-black and pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Marshwhisper's kits, Graykit (dark gray tom) and Smokekit (gray tabby tom). Ebonytail-black she-cat with amber eyes and a white forepaw. Mother to Thistlefang's kit, Wolfkit (black she-kit with dark silver legs) Elders: Cedarfur-gray and black tom. Cloudshade-black tom with white splashes of white on his legs and chest. RiverClan Leader: Froststar-white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Deputy: Stoneheart-dark gray tom with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Snowbreeze-white and gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Warriors: Graysplash-white tom with a patch of dark gray on his back. Ripplepelt-silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Mistytalon-silver she-cat with dark gray flecks and blue eyes. Sundapple-ginger dappled she-cat with green eyes. Reedtail-light brown tom with amber eyes and darker rings on his tail. Apprentice-Shadepaw. Dawncreek-dark golden she-cat with yellow eyes. Echostorm-dark tabby she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes. Apprentice-Stormpaw. Rainstorm-dark gray spotted tabby tom with dark green eyes. Hailclaw-light gray tom with darker stripes and blue eyes. Lightningfang-black tom with white tabby stripes and yellow eyes. Mossheart-dark tortoiseshell she-cat. Troutleap-blue-gray tom with dark amber eyes. Apprentice-Sleetpaw. Rockstream-dark gray tom with blue eyes. Volefrost-brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentices: Shadepaw-dark gray and black she-cat (LightningfangXMossheart) Stormpaw-gray tabby tom with blue eyes (GraysplashXMistytalon) Sleetpaw-white and pale gray tom (GraysplashXMistytalon) Queens: Robinsong-dark red she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Reedtail's kits, Birchkit (light brown tabby she-kit) and Willowkit (gray-brown she-kit) Lilypuddle-pale gray she-cat with sky-blue eyes. Expecting Rockstream's kits. Elders: Rushpelt-light brown tom with yellow eyes. Silverflower-silver she-cat with blue eyes and a muzzle white with age. WindClan Leader: Swiftstar-small black and white tom with blue eyes. Deputy: Buzzardflight-black tom with green eyes. Medicine Cat: Fernpelt-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Birdpaw. Warriors: Breezestorm-black tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice-Sorrelpaw. Rabbitspring-brown tom with pale brown paws. Sedgeheart-light tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Flamestripe-bright ginger tom with darker tabby stripes and green eyes. Leafpelt-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dark yellow eyes. Hareleap-tawny-furred tom with amber eyes. Addertail-dark brown tom with black tabby stripes on his tail. Heatherwhisker-light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice-Hawkpaw. Crowwhisper-black tom with blue eyes. Cloudfoot-very pale gray she-cat with white legs. Redstripe-dark red tabby tom with emerald-green eyes. Gorsewhisker-slender gray tom with pale blue eyes. Oakpelt-brown tom with yellow eyes. Willowwhisper-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentices: Birdpaw-ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and tail-tip (RedstripeXCloudfoot) Sorrelpaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes (RedstripeXCloudfoot) Hawkpaw-dark brown and white tom with amber eyes (RedstripeXCloudfoot) Queens: Stormberry-dark gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Breezestorm's kit, Nightkit (black she-kit) Skyheart-white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Gorsewhisker's kits, Smokekit (light gray tom) Mousekit (brown-gray tom) Snowkit (white tom) and Stonekit (pale gray she-kit). Elders: Ryecloud-pale brown tabby she-cat. Oatfall-dark brown tom with amber eyes. Graysky-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Chapter 1 Duskkit flinched in pain as claws raked her ear. She cringed to the corner of the tree root. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" She squeaked in pain. "Forget it, worthless kit! Think I wanted you?" Nightstorm hissed. "Leopardsong!" Duskkit called for her mother, where was she? Where was Mothkit? She prepared herself for more pain, but then woke up to the peaceful silence of the nursery. "Are you okay? You were yowling and squealing like something was attacking you!" Mothkit mewed. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Duskkit lied, "Where's Leopardsong?" "She went hunting with Nightstorm, why?" "No reason, just wondering." Duskkit flinched at the sound of Nightstorm's name. Nobody ever questioned why she had nicks in her ears, or why a scar ran down her flank. Nobody, it wasn't strange that a five-moon old kit had scars? Ever since Duskkit was old enough to walk and talk, the black warrior would take her on 'walks' in the forest, only to abuse her, her own father would claw her until Duskkit yowled for help. "I'm getting a mouse," Duskkit mewed, bounding through the nursery entrance. She looked around just to make sure Nightstorm really was gone. "Hi, Duskkit." Beetlepaw's friendly mew greeted Duskkit from the fresh-kill pile where he shared a squirrel with his littermates. "Hi. Is there anything left?" Duskkit couldn't see from over Blackpaw's broad shoulders. "Yeah, this." Beetlepaw tossed a small thrush at Duskkit's paws. The black apprentice's eyes glowed with a warmth that Duskkit wasn't usede to from any other cats. "Thanks." She buried her face into the thrush, spitting out feathers. "Are you going to share that?" Mothkit's teasing growl. "Yeah," Duskkit mewed, scooting over so her golden-and-black sister could dive in. Duskkit licked the remains of her food off of her whiskers, and then fear pulsed through her as she spotted Leopardsong and Nightstorm arriving through the thorn tunnel. Nightstorm glared at her with his dark amber eyes, and then padded over to talk with Hawktalon. "You've already eaten? I was going to give you this vole!" Leopardsong mewed, padding up to her daughters. "Yeah, sorry." Duskkit didn't take her eyes off of Nightstorm. "It's fine. You know your apprentice ceremony is soon, right?" Leopardsong sat, washing her golden pelt. "Yes, I can't wait to learn how to fight!" Mothkit squeaked enthusiastically. "Me neither," Duskkit mewed plainly. Please don't come over here, Nightstorm! Duskkit thought as the large black warrior began padding to her location. "Want to come on a walk?" His mew was deep, and his eyes betrayed nothing of his intentions. "No, I'm fine," Duskkit gulped. "Come on! I'll show you the hunting crouch!" Nightstorm lied. "Okay." Why did I agree? Oh right, because I'm a mouse-brain! Duskkit padded after her father. Why did Mothkit be the special one? And Duskkit was the one that was being hurt by her own father. What were his intentions? To kill her? "Can I come?" Mothkit asked, following. "No, just Duskkit." Nightstorm mewed sternly. Trust me, Mothkit-you don't want to come! Duskkit hoped Nightstorm wouldn't be bad this time, as he led her towards the lake. "Ready?" Nightstorm growled. "No! Why can't you leave me alone? You're my father for StarClan's sake!" Duskkit growled back. Nightstorm sent a powerful swipe across Duskkit's cheek, sending her sprawling onto the ground. Her father slowly paced forward, claws sheathed. Duskkit braced herself for the next hit. There was a sting on her cheek already, but no blood-that was just the beginning. Nightstorm sprang, his claws scraping her flank. Duskkit let out a yowl of pain. She felt the blood begin to well out. I should be used to this by now. She decided to launch her own attack. She unsheathed her claws and lashed out at Nightstorm, but she was small and was only able to reach his legs. Her claws were too tiny, and couldn't pierce even his fur. Nightstorm let out a laugh, and then slammed his forepaw down on Duskkit's head, hard. Duskkit saw only blurs and was dizzy. Blood dripped into her eyes, and it drowned out her vision. Then she faded to black. Chapter 2 "Good, you're awake." Duskkit recognized the voice of Cloudfeather, the medicine cat. "Huh?" Duskkit was confused, then she felt the sting of her wounds and herbs. "Your father said a rogue got you, but he chased it off so don't worry," Cloudfeather mewed. Lies lies lies! Duskkit swallowed back her frustration, so tempted to tell the truth about Nightstorm. "How long was I out?" Duskkit asked. "Since yesterday night." Duskkit could hear Cloudfeather soaking something in the pool at the back. "Here, this will help your wounds heal." Cloudfeather spat something onto the cut on Duskkit's flank, and the deep claw marks on her forehead. "What is it?" Duskkit asked, flinching at the burning. "Dock leaves." Duskkit sat impatiently as Cloudfeather rubbed some more on. Then at her signal, raced out of the medicine cat's den. "Leopardsong!" Duskkit yowled. "Duskkit! Your apprentice ceremony is tonight!" Leopardsong purred with pride. "I know." Duskkit's tail curled in happiness, rid of the thoughts of Nightstorm. "Are you ready? I mean you have some nasty wounds on you," Leopardsong asked. "Of course I'm ready! I won't have these forever, you know." Duskkit mewed. Her eyes scanned the camp until she found Ravenstar, discussing something with Nightstorm. She strained to hear what they were saying, but they were too far. Duskkit clawed at the sandy ground, surely Nightstorm wasn't telling another lie? "Hey Duskkit! Are you almost ready? We'll be apprentices in a few moments!" Mothkit bounded up to her sister, her yellow eyes were glowing with excitement. "Yeah." Duskkit didn't show her excitement, even though she knew that most likely Nightstorm would be away, and she wouldn't have to deal with his abuse. "What happened?" Mothkit was staring at Duskkit's wounds. "Fox. It attacked me and Nightstorm," Duskkit lied. She would wait for the perfect time before announcing it to the clan what Nightstorm was doing. I'll let the Dark Forest know first! Watch out Nighstorm! "Oh. Glad I didn't go!" Mothkit raced away as Ravenstar summoned ThunderClan, leaving Duskkit in the dust. "Duskkit, Mothkit-you have reached the age of 6 moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Ravenstar waited for the two kits to get to the clearing below the Highledge. "Falconpelt, you have long awaited your first apprentice. I give you Moth''paw'' in return. May you teach her the ways of a warrior." Mothpaw went to touch noses with the dark brown tom, eyes gleaming. "Dusk''paw'', you have been requested a special mentor. Nightstorm, as her father, I know you would go soft on her, but I want you to be the best mentor possible. I want to see Duskpaw be a great warrior, not a soft one." Oh no! What?! Ravenstar's crazy! He doesn't know Nightstorm as well as I do! "I can't have Nightstorm as my mentor!" Duskpaw yowled. Her fur was standing on end. "Why not?" Ravenstar asked, giving a glare as the crowd of cats were letting out quite laughs. "I just--I can't, I just can't." Duskpaw hoped Ravenstar would come to his sense and give Duskpaw a proper mentor. "I'm sorry, Nightstorm requested it." Ravenstar turned and headed back to his den. "Mothpaw! Duskpaw!" Duskpaw went to stand beside Nightstorm. "These will be the worst 6 moons of your life!" >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so short and...not very detailed. I was doing a lot of things at once-1st it's almost 4 in the morning in California right now. 2nd, I was trying to beat Assassin's Creed 2 before moving onto 3. Third, I was listening to music which I get lost into it and I zone out. It's heavy metal, so when I hear it I love it and stop everything I'm doing just to turn it up full-blast! Anyways, leave a comment below if you think I should continue this, and if it's good or not. Thanks!